Various types of ornamental and utility note pads have been designed. For example the office products produced by the 3M Corporation called "Post-it" pads are rectangularly shaped pads which come in a variety of sizes. Individual sheets within the pad being stuck together by a releasing adhesive that will stick to paper but be releasable therefrom, with that adhesive also serving to hold the entire pad together as one assembly.
Variously shaped ornamental pad holders have also been developed such as those that appear like a paint brush (shown in Cantonis U.S. Pat. No. D278,639) or as a musical symbol as in Multer U.S. Pat. No. D278,640. In addition more traditional note pads have been developed such as those shown in Kahn U.S. Pat. No. D80,833 wherein the pad comprises a base on which sheets are retained by means of a plate screwed to the base holder at one end of the pad. The plate is provided with a receptacle for a pen with that receptacle being connected to the plate by means of a socket and ball bearing. A note pad and writing implement holder is also shown in Longarzo U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,167 wherein a rectangular box which contains a pad is provided with a receptacle on one side thereof for receiving a pen or pencil, the box also being provided with a bracket which may be selectively attached at either of two positions on the box so that the assembly may be adhered to a vertical surface such as the side of a telephone or be supported at an angle for use on the top of a desk or table. A combined note pad dispenser and pen holder is shown in Moustakas, U.S. Pat. No. D241,433 wherein a pen having a feather shaped end portion is mounted by means of a pear shaped housing with a lip provided on one side, about in the center of the housing, having an opening from which note paper can be dispensed.
Other related prior art includes Felger, U.S. Pat. No. D73,778 which shows a pencil having adhered to one end thereof a small bouquet of flowers, including petals and a bud, and Turnbull et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,801 disclosing a device for releasing a fragrance, wherein rupturable microcapsules of a fragrance are contained in the adhesive material which temporarily bonds two sheets together, microcapsules being ruptured when the sheets are pulled apart thus releasing the liquid contained therein.
None of these prior devices suggest a flower shaped pad from which the writing implement, held to the pad, appears in the form of a stem.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention comprises a base on which a plurality of sheets which together comprise a note pad are mounted, with the individual sheets being conveniently held together in a stack so that the topmost sheet is removable from the ones therebelow. The base and the stack of note sheets is preferably shaped like a flower blossom, preferably an opened flower blossom. The base includes a receptacle for holding a pen or pencil with the receptacle and the pen having the appearance of a stem of the flower.
Each sheet of the paper will preferably have a floral design and the note pads are preferably impregnated with a pleasant scent. The individual sheets can be held together in a stack by a variety of means, including an adhesive strip provided along an appropriate vertical edge of the stack or a temporary adhesive provided on a portion of the back of each individual sheet.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods and operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and to the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in the various figures.